


Please Don't Like Me

by Japo_Chan23



Series: God, You're Hot [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Collars, Consensual, Could you consider Connor a sugar daddy, Daddy Kink, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Full consent because consent it everything, Hand Jobs, I'm Sorry, It's not pointless porn that's for sure, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Nudity, Porn With Plot, Smut, So rip, THIS ISN'T EDITED, but it's still pointless plot, daddy issues (mentioned), i guess?, it's not angsty sorry to disappoint, kind of, not really - Freeform, or anything like that, since his family is rich and he probably has an allowance and all, ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japo_Chan23/pseuds/Japo_Chan23
Summary: “As nice as the shower was, I hate how you constantly have hot water,” Evan said, rubbing his arms. “I didn't even notice that it never got cold until now.” They both exited the bathroom, neither wearing a towel. No one was home, so there wasn't much of a reason to.“Yeah, well, you were kind of busy, yeah?” Connor laughed, entering his room. “It’s totally worth it though. I don’t want be in the middle of jerking you off in the shower, and then all of a sudden I’m cold, and the mood is ruined,”





	Please Don't Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this the day before exams started. My final two exams are tomorrow. So.
> 
> All I can think about is how disappointed my English teacher would be because she suggested I post stuff I write online because of an essay I turned in, but if she sees this is the shit I wrote, then oh boy. I can smell the disappointment.
> 
> Don't expect each time something sexual happens to be finished, because ya pal aint got time to write that shit out, I'm too busy trying to get this out and exams are kicking me in the ass, so this is all you get.
> 
> Edit: Changed rating from Teen and Up to Mature, added a tag. 
> 
> It's not the best, but I've been stuck with shitty writing for years, so I guess we all learn how to cope with it.

He knew that this was a mistake.

This wasn’t supposed to happen; he didn’t think that something like this could ever possibly occur.

This entire scenario. This entire plot, the storyline. 

This was not supposed to be his narrative. Or even apart of his narrative. It wasn’t supposed to be there. 

The first chapter shouldn’t be this, no never like this, it wasn’t supposed to be this. He always imagined it would be something like a significant other asking him to stay, a lover begging him to come with him to their apartment, a proposal, something, anything,  _ anything _ else besides this.

A strangled moan threatened to leave parted, kiss swollen lips.

It wasn’t supposed to be a part of his narrative. This pass time, this activity, this.. This relationship. 

"Connor, fuck fuck  _ fuck _ , daddy, please-” Evan breathed out, face flushed a permanent shade of red, one of which that could rival the red of the lipstick adorned by those that whisper in your ear at the bar, the same color that resembles the feeling that they leave over your body in bed. 

His back arched off of the mattress, arms tense and uncomfortable beneath him, wrists and forearms burned pink from the ropes wrapped tightly around them, a soft cry escaping him. 

The melancholic voice of Lana Del Rey in her song  _ Gods and Monsters  _ played in the background, barely heard over soft grunts and loud pants. Fuck Connor for having a sex playlist, fuck this song, fuck Lana Del Rey, fuck his narrative,  _ god _ .

“Come on, come on,” Connor muttered into the crook of Evan’s neck, plush, swollen lips placed beneath a sky blue collar. Slightly yellowed teeth nibbled at tan skin, fingernails dug crescent like blemishes into Evan’s hips, light scratch marks decorating his chest. “You’re beautiful,” Connor muttered, lips leaving a trail of kisses from the dark bruise he left, up to Evan’s bottom lip. “So fucking pretty,” he groaned, his brown hair, a color that reminded him of dark chocolates gifted to a lover on an anniversary, covered their faces from outside view like a curtain. It was strangely intimate, more intimate than the actions they were going through right now. Breathing the same air, so close to touching, yet at the same time so far. 

Connor’s dick thrusting into him at a quick and hard pace, hitting his prostate at a rate that left Evan a panting, moaning mess, with his entire body turned to putty, and his thoughts a jumbled mess to the point where all he could think about was  _ Connor _ .

If Evan’s hands were freed, he knew his fingers would be intertwined in Connor’s hair, pulling his head down to finally start the passionate kiss, as well as tugging at the perfect, mahogany colored locks of hair.

One could only fantasize in such a story.

Sometimes, Evan hated having his hands tied behind his back, metaphorically and physically. 

“ _ Shit _ ,” Evan whined, his feet scraping against the sheets on Connor’s bed. He hoped to god that no one came back to the household, especially not now, holy shit. “Please please please, Connor, oh g-god, please,” he whispered, a mantra repeated in his head as the other man finally locked lips with him in an open mouth kiss, tongue slipping in with ease.

Breaking the kiss, Connor continued to thrust into Evan, his hands scratching at the submissive boy’s sides before resting on his hips, muttering quiet curses that could barely be heard over the music, over the loud moans and pants of the blonde beneath him. 

_ None of this was supposed to be in his narrative. _

Despite the fact that they had finally finished, it didn’t stop Evan from fidgeting in his spot slightly. Connor had went to stop the music, and cleaned up the mess with a rag, before collapsing on the bed right next to him. Connor lazily messed with the knots of the ropes that kept Evan’s arms bound together, giving out a small noise of success when they finally got undone (to which he threw the ropes behind him onto the floor). He played around with the collar for a moment before it received the same fate the ropes got. 

Breathing out, Evan rubbed his eyes. That wasn’t as intense as some other things they did, but  _ fuck _ did that also suck. It wasn’t like it was hard, per se, but the lack of arms was definetely something he hated, and he will forever despite anyone who brags about being able to do something with their hands tied behind their backs, because that was just. That was something that he didn’t like, but could get into.

Which he said multiple times. 

“Connor,” Evan whispered, his voice cracking slightly, as if afraid that even slightest sound that disturbed the silence would break the glass, break the comfortable atmosphere they surrounded themselves in. Evan placed his left hand on Connor’s cheek, his middle, ring, and little finger placed behind the brunette’s ear, stubby fingers poking through his curls, as his index finger rested just in front of his ear, with his thumb rubbing circles in a counterclockwise motion on his cheek.

“What is it?” The brunette asked, running his hands up Evan’s sides before settling on his hips. Connor hummed softly, before he started tugging on Evan’s arm, silently asking him to come closer, which the blonde did, his arms trapped between their chests while Connor’s arm was over his waist.

“Uh, do you uhm, want me to stay? I-I mean, I know I normally leave at this point, but  _ fuck _ I’m tired, and I’m sure you’re tired, at least a little bit, so can we just, I don’t know, sleep?” Evan mumbled, looking anywhere else besides Connor’s blue eyes that had a speck of brown in one. 

“Considering the fact that it’s in the middle of the day on a Saturday, and may family won’t be here until tomorrow night, I think you’re fine,” Connor said, bring the blanket up to cover their shoulders. “Just try to wake up when you do, because I don’t want to be asleep all day, and stay up all night, just to fuck up my sleeping schedule right when I fixed it,” he explained, running his fingers through Evan’s hair. “Should probably take a shower when we get up, too,” Connor mumbled, frowning a little. “You're really sweaty.”

Rolling his eyes, Evan grabbed Connor’s hand, pulling the limb away from his head. “Happens when your friend decides to have sex with you multiple times in a row with your arms tied behind you,” Evan said, bumping his forehead against Connor’s. 

“Whatever, you liked it,” Connor grinned, removing his hand from Evan’s grasp.

“Did not, my arms are sore,” Evan huffed, rubbing his forearms with a fake grimace before laughing. “But yeah, sure. I liked it, for the most part.”

“Hell yeah you did,” Connor said, trying to hide the corners of his lips twitching upward into a smirk. “Screaming daddy at the top of your lungs. You must have some serious daddy issues to develop a fucking  _ daddy _ kink, Hansen.”

Blushing, Evan placed his hand on Connor’s face, pushing his head away from his (he tried to not make it hurt), a blush staining his cheeks. “Shut up, you like it when I call you that.” Turning over, he reached behind him to grab Connor’s arm, just to place it over his waist. “Good night."

Placing a kiss onto the back of Evan’s head, Connor got more comfortable in the position (which was mainly shifting around until it felt less uncomfortable), before responding. “You got me there, Ev. Night.”

_ He never meant for this to happen. No one knew. No one was supposed to know.  _

“Evan, you legit need to stay still otherwise we’re gonna be here like, hours after my parents get here,” Connor scowled. Despite what Evan said, Connor had insisted he washed the both of them.

Connor was already clean. Evan’s hair was, but the moment Connor started rubbing his hands (that were covered in body wash) over his thighs, he started to move around. “I don't want to have sex right now, Con, could you seriously just let me clean myself?” He frowned, grabbing at Connor’s fingers that were massaging his inner thighs. His back was pressed against Connor's chest, and it wasn't ideal. 

“Can I just give you a hanjob?” Connor placed his chin on Evan’s shoulder, fingers pinching at Evan’s skin. 

“Connor we literally  _ just _ woke up from falling asleep after we had sex,” Evan grunted, placing his hands over Connor’s, fingers grasping at the brunette’s digits. 

Making a nose of acknowledgment, Connor moved his hands so he could hold Evan’s. “Please, baby? I want you to feel good,” he said lowly, but didn't make a move. He wouldn't do anything without his friend’s consent.

Looking down, Evan sighed. “Okay, but nothing else,” Evan mumbled, letting go of Connor’s hand. He placed his left hand in Connor’s damp hair, wet strands of hair wrapping around his digits, his dominant hand covering his mouth. 

Smiling, Connor rubbed at Evan’s inner thigh. “Whatever you say,” he said, grabbing Evan’s member, giving him a few lazy strokes, resulting in quiet grunts from the younger of the two. 

Humming softly, Connor started kissing Evan’s shoulder and neck, biting occasionally.

Agreeing the a handjob in the shower was probably a mistake, but it wasn't something he was regretting. Trying to stifle his groans of pleasure by covering his mouth with his soaked hand, Evan thrusted into Connor’s hand with a moan. 

“That’s it baby,” Connor whispered sweetly into Evan’s ear, grinning at the loud moan the man gave him. “You’re so wonderful, come on Ev, cum for me,” Connor said.

_ Yet, there it was, in the narrative, uninvited, yet at the same time not unwelcomed.  _

“As nice as the shower was, I hate how you constantly have hot water,” Evan said, rubbing his arms. “I didn't even notice that it never got cold until now.” They both exited the bathroom, neither wearing a towel. No one was home, so there wasn't much of a reason to. 

“Yeah, well, you were kind of busy, yeah?” Connor laughed, entering his room. “It’s totally worth it though. I don’t want be in the middle of jerking you off in the shower, and then all of a sudden I’m cold, and the mood is ruined,” he frowned, scrunching up his nose before shaking his head, getting water around the room because of his wet hair. “Here's a hoodie, since your clothes are kind of dirty,” Connor said, throwing a black hoodie at Evan. 

“Oh, um- thank you,” Evan said, slipping the hoodie on. It wasn't too big on him, which was nice. “Do you want me to stay?”

“Yeah sure, we can do something or whatever,” Connor shrugged. He put on a t-shirt and jeans, both of which were black. “Come on, I’m hungry. We can warm up leftovers or order a pizza,” Connor shrugged. 

Evan frowned, fidgeting where he stood. He was comfortable in the house, hell so comfortable he was able to walk right in without knocking (when it was just Connor there, anyways), but just wearing a hoodie was weird.

At least it covered him.  

_ His narrative would've been boring if this wasn't happening, anyways. _

“Why didn't you give me some pants to wear? What if someone just, I don’t know, came inside for now reason?” Evan shifted from one foot to the other, uncomfortable in the kitchen. Still, in only the hoodie that Connor was letting him use. 

Evan’s more worried about someone coming back home unexpected, and judging by his luck, that’s more likely than it actually is.

“We can hear the door open, don’t worry. Besides, I told you before, they’re all gonna be here tomorrow. Something about a honeymoon for Cynthia and Larry, and Zoe’s off at a friend’s house or whatever,” Conner shrugged, looking through the fridge with a frown. “I’ll just order a pizza online.”

“Yeah, okay.” Rubbing his left arm with his hand (despite it being covered by the sleeves of the hoodie), he leaned against the counter before jumping up on it. “Should I even be here still?” Evan mumbled, scratching the back of his neck. “I mean, I know we’re just like, not in a romantic relationship or something b-but we’re still having sex and all, but it’s still like, closer than just having sex? I don’t know, how you would even describe this relationship?” He sighed, running his hands through his hair anxiously, watching Connor furrow his eyebrows at him while he placed an order. 

Tapping his knuckles against the counter, Connor finished placing the order online, before turning around to lean against said counter. “Look, Evan, we’re still friends, alright? Just with fucking benefits. We’re allowed to fuck around all we want and still be friends with each other. So this is fine. I can drop you off at home when we finish eating, if that’ll make you feel better,” he said. Connor walked over to stand in front of Evan, crossing his arms over Evan’s thighs. 

“N-no, that won’t be necessary, I think I want to stay here a little longer, if that’s alright with you?” Evan ran his fingers through Connor’s hair slowly, avoiding eye contact. “Sorry, that’s a bad idea. We don’t know if anyone decides come back earlier than planned. We’ll just go after we eat, when is it coming again?” Evan laughed nervously, removing his hands from Connor’s head.

Frowning, Connor made an awkward attempt at hugging Evan (since he was still seated on the counter). “Hey no it’s fine don’t worry, we’ll be a-fucking-okay,” he grinned, pecking Evan on the lips. 

Putting his hair up into a bun, Connor jumped onto the counter, taking a seat next to Evan. Connor played random puzzle games on his phone, while Evan mindlessly watched. The two sat in a comfortable silence, waiting for a knock or the familiar ring of the doorbell to alert them that the guy from the cheap pizza shop down the road from  À La Mode was there. 

_ His narrative was definitely a lot more complicated that it was made out to be. _

“Ev, no hickeys,” Connor grumbled, patting at Evan’s face softly. 

“God, fine,” Evan said, kissing the skin he was just biting at. “When’s the pizza going to be here?”

“No idea.”

The small talk continued for a few minutes, before Connor started playing music after connecting to some random bluetooth speaker that Evan didn’t even  _ know  _ was there. Evan poked at all the drawers around him with his toes, whistling along with the song. 

Minutes flew by, and before they knew it, they had a box of pizza, and were back upstairs. 

Evan knew he was done eating. Connor was taking slow bites out of his pizza, since he was reading as well, so he kept forgetting about his food.

Chewing on his bottom lip, Evan slid off of the bed and onto the floor. Now or never, he supposed. Wasn’t the first time he did this. 

“What are you doing, Ev?” Connor asked, throwing a glance over the top of his book, before going back to reading.

“Nothing!” He nearly shouted, groaning internally at his loud and quick response. “Just- tell me if you want me to stop,” he mumbled, scooching up to Connor.

Exhaling, he looked up at Connor. He saw the brunette continue to glance down, curious about what he was going to do, but still a little too preoccupied by his book. 

Frowning, Evan placed his hand Connor’s hips, before sliding them down his friend’s thighs. 

He fumbled with the button on Connor’s jeans for a moment, grinning when it became undone. Leaning forward, he grabbed onto the zipper with his teeth, pulling down so it’ll unzip. He was going slow, but that was fine. 

A part of him said to try and pull Connor’s pants and underwear down with the use of his mouth, but he decided against it. He didn’t want to make  _ that _ much of a fool of himself. 

Petite like fingers grabbed at the waistband of Connor’s jeans, pulling until his partner got the idea to help Evan get his pants off. 

Sighing, Evan stared at the bulge in Connor’s underwear.  _ Just do it _ .

With a quiet whine, Evan placed his lips against Connor’s clothed dick, his hands resting on the brunette’s hips. He mouthed at the man’s boner, before pulling away. “Want these off,” he whispered, pulling at the waistband.

_ Screw the narrative _ .  _ It didn’t matter at this point. All that mattered right now was what he was going to do; not what was going to be written later on.  _

Evan hummed, Connor’s dick in his mouth, his nose pressed against his partners brown pubic hair. Breathing out through his nose shakily, he swallowed, smiling internally from the quiet moan that came from above him.

His tongue rested against the bottom of his mouth as he bobbed his head slowly, eyes tearing up slightly. He almost gagged a couple of times, but that was it. 

He decided that now would probably be a good time to pick up the pace.

_ This was fine.  _

“All over my face, too,” Evan sighed, licking at his lips, grimacing slightly at the salty taste of Connor’s cum. 

“Sorry, sweetie,” Connor said, kissing Evan, tasting himself on Evan. He hummed softly. “Just use the towel over there, it should be fine. Then come over here and cuddle with me,” Connor smiled from where he was- underneath navy blue sheets. Warm, clean, not covered in jizz. 

Rolling his eyes, Evan rubbed the towel over his face, before he climbed into the bed with Connor, who immediately put his arm over his waist. Evan traced little circles onto Connor’s chest, his thoughts and worries catching up to him. 

“You okay, Ev?” Connor asked, running long, skinny fingers through dirty blonde hair.

Evan just sighed. “For the most part, yeah, sure. I guess I am.” Evan stopped tracing the circles, in favor of triangles now. “I just- this is going to sound so random and I swear I’m not trying to make it seem random or awkward, but just,” Evan paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. “Please don’t like me,” he whispered, starting to trace crosses onto Connor’s chest now. “Please don’t- not now, not like this, please don’t like me,” he continued, closing his eyes shut.

“Evan, seriously, what the  _ fuck _ ?” Connor scowled, running his hand through his own curls. “Of course I like you- that’s literally one of the reasons why I’m having fucking sex with you, what the hell!?”

“Not like that!” Evan yelled, sitting up. He fidgeted, rubbing his fingers, pulling at them, biting loudly,  _ obnoxiously, _ at his nails. “I don’t want you to like me, because I just- I don’t want you to be disappointed in me. God, I screw-screwed up, of course I did! Having sex with my  _ friend  _ and then I’m-I’m falling for them, and I’m desperate, and I want you to like me too, but I don’t want you to,” Evan rambled quietly, rubbing his eyes. “Like, I don’t want you to get even more comfortable with me, and we’re close and you just decide that you don’t even want me anymore, so just. Please, don’t like me.” 

“I don’t think that I can stop liking you at this point, Evan,” Connor said, shrugging. He wrapped his arms around Evan’s waist, his chin resting on the blonde’s shoulder. “I wouldn’t mind being with you, in an actual relationship, instead of just having sex with you. I want to get to know you better, and I know it’s terrifying getting close to someone. Vulnerability is fucking scary.” Connor trailed off, tightening his hold around Evan. “Just don’t leave forever,” he said quietly, rocking back and forth. 

Evan sniffed, rubbing his eyes when he started to tear up, before leaning back into Connor with a sigh. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Connor nodded a little, staring off at the wall across from them. “I don’t want to hurt you either.”

His throat felt closed up as he swayed with Connor on the bed. They were both naked, which didn’t  _ matter _ , but Evan didn’t even remember when they stripped down to nothing.

Placing his hands over Connor’s, Evan stared down at his lap, the blanket covering their lower halves. 

“Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.”

Evan didn’t know why he thanked Connor for. The soft response he got from his partner was nice, though. Comforting. 

Evan sighed.

“I don’t deserve you, but I’m glad I have you,” Connor said, resting his forehead on Evan’s shoulder.

“Likewise,” Evan muttered. “You’re great.”

“And you’re beautiful.” 

A part of Evan said that Connor was lying, but he doubted that, for once. Connor was genuine about it; he didn’t lie to Evan. It was nice, knowing for once that someone wasn’t just saying something like that just to make him feel better about himself, or to just say it and not mean it. 

Evan hummed, to which Connor hummed back. 

“I like you.”

“I like you too,” Connor responded, smiling widely. 

Evan laughed as he turned around so he was facing Connor, placing his hands on Connor’s face. “You’re a nerd,” he giggled, leaning forward so their foreheads touched.

“Says you,” Connor retorted. 

Evan laughed, happy to see Connor smile.

God, he loved that smile.

**Author's Note:**

> If you were expecting me to write all that smut, then you WERE WRONG HA. I don't have the energy or creativeness to write full smut, because I can't write smut. Rip me :( 
> 
> Also, you can't say Connor and Evan don't have a daddy kink, they have so many daddy issues, oml
> 
> Anyways, I've been listening to the same song over and over again while my neck and back hurts like a bitch. Whatever though. 
> 
> Stay hydrated, make sure you eat food today, don't do drugs, stay in school, go to sleep early or at least get enough sleep, have a good night/day.


End file.
